Mato Kurone
Background Information Mato bears the sign "07" on her arm, and she walks around with a almost angry mood on her face. She is an intelligent, coldly calculating and quiet assassin who enjoys what she does, for a fee. She tries to be tough, but she is actually a softie at heart, caring about the problems of the undermined, oppressed, and poor. She thinks "hope" is just nothing more than just a made-up word, and most people around her think of her as a "shameless, and equally insane freak-a mistake that should never be repeated ever again" She lounges around in luxury, but hates the law and the government of her world to no end, and enjoys singing and outdoor walks. Although she feels that she does not need human "sentimentality", deep inside, she is alone in her struggles, and needs a friends to understand her pain, and who will help her understand her potiential. Ideas for Mato often tie with the personalities of her counterpart Lalika Izumine, but with faraway ideas fro Halo's Master Chief and Cortana. She does not hate anyone, except a cold hate for Miku, and has a very odd fetish for weapons. Her character items are unknown as of right now, and UTAU owners are encouraged to come up with a design, or an overall set of items that stay in-bounds with the character's personality. (If desired.) Early Childhood INFORMATION It is only necessary to add this category, because this is a background to Mato's Information. Mato was a a mischevious young girl, but at times, acted like someone two years her senior. She nearly had a cross-over with death, claiming that she has seen Hell. Mato liked to take risks-that which stayed with her until now. Apparently, a series of events soon made her into the angsty loner that she is today. But since that is too long to explain, it is not going to be written down. She liked to sing, and hoped to be someday a savior to her world. She till cares for her friends, just like before, only right now, she does not even mention it. Supplemental Information Occupation: Professional Assassin. Hair color: Black. Headgear: None. Eye color: Green. Similar pattern as Dead Master , of Black Rock Shooter. Earphones: Black headset with blue illumination Pants: Black, with Pistol holsters, and a belt that shines a green light next to the buckle. Underwear: Black, with dark green lace. Accessories:Dual (Akimbo) Pistols, a necklace with a dark green crystal. Has some unknown power that is exerts a black-green flame when needed. Nationality/Race: Unknown Origins. But seemingly Russian. Favorite Phrase: どのように面倒。私は気にしない (How troublesome. I don't care.) An odd saying for someone who does care for people. Catchphrase: "Sacrifices are made in order for changes to happen" Voice Configuration Mato is right now, only a Japanese Voicebank, but it is compatible with Western-encoded computer users. no configuration is necessary, as her voicebank is already in romaji form. (Thanks to Tei Shizuka 's creator, Hikari Kuranosuke.)There are no voices for Mato, but if you still want to download her BETA 2 version, the link is down below. You can download her Beta voicebank on the TECHINCAL INFORMATION link below. There will be future announcements about a VCV voicebank, and appends, starting with a Radio Append. The voicebank is randomly updated, and there are appends currently being made, as well as a English set. Usage Clause Mato Kurone has a governing policy imposed by the author in the usage of the voicebank and the character. Usage Rule of Mato Kurone (aka ブラック・マトリックス) Implemeted by ProjectMONOCHROME. The rules below are for the character and the UTAU voicebank Mato Kurone. Every rule applies to both the character and the UTAU voicebank Mato Kurone. 1. Authorization Users shall be deemed to have read and agreed to the paragraphs and the articles below when utilizing Mato Saigone (aka ブラック・マトリックス). * Do not use Mato Kurone to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. * Do not use Mato Kurone in manners offensive to public order and morals. * Do not use Mato Kurone to slander and/or insult third person/party. * Do not impersonate the creator(s) of Mato Kurone. * Do not sell the voicebank and/or the character Mato Kurone commercially * Make sure to write the name Mato Kurone (黒音マト) or Black Matrix (ブラック・マトリックス) onto your work when using this voicebank and/or character. 2. Discharge The creator(s) shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and losses when using the voicebank and/or the character Mato Kurone. Use this voicebank and/or character at your own risk. 3. Prohibitions and Reminders a) Political expression Is not limited. However, the utilization which violates usage rule above is forbidden. b) Religious expression Religious expression which promotes a certain religious group is forbidden. c) Sexual (NC-17) expression, grotesque and/or violent expression Is not limited as long as cautional statements and tags are written properly. d) Commercial Use Is not limited as long as name, tags, and creator's permission is asked, accepted, and written. 4. Modification and Redistribution of the Voicebank *No limitation is imposed on modifying the voicebank. (e.g. noise reduction and pitch manipulation) *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *Redistribution of this voicebank is forbidden. *Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank is forbidden. Author's Notes Although Mato's whole profile was messed up due to "Troll things", we had to literally re-change the whole thing-not so that people can like her, because we know that she in not some people's biggest fan right now, but only becuase that whole thing really made us realize that she actually read like Scottei. So, we changed it, and she is still in beta stage, but we feel that now she has a personality of her own, although she still retains a small, Yandere-like part of her. (Just becuase she is a Yandere and hates Miku Hatsune, it does not mean that she is trying to be a wannabe Tei or anything, to set things straight.) This time, Mato's voice a fixed up a bit, and not she does not sound a lot like Len Kagamine. That's an accomplishment! Plus, She has a livedoor account now! (not that idiotic one used to demoralize Mato) Livedoor, only because Blogspot was being an asshole, and Tumblr is uh..... and Livedoor was easy for us to use. Another thing-We are HISPANIC. so, don't get "Wannabe Japanese UTAU producer" into your heads, you're smarter than that. (don't we all wish to be that, anyways?)So, just because we use some Japanese Characters for our site, we are not clearly Japanese, and we just came here to be friends. Although I, "Yana" just talk often to people, because i like to talk. It's not done, but you can check it out! The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Miku Hatsune haters Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Japanese name redirects Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Profile pages needing cleanup